


2 AM Introductions

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 in the morning?" prompt that an anon sent me on tumblr for bechloe ayyyy. There's also an appearance of Aubrey, and well, chloroform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer that i only did like a five minute google search on the effects of chloroform so this probably isn't that close to accurate as far as that goes so uh... yeah, and beca makes some sketchy decisions in this lmao. Hope you enjoy the fic tho!

            “And why exactly do you need chloroform at two in the morning?” Chloe asked the woman standing in front of her. She had seen her around campus a few times, had made casual chat with her when they both were walking the same way, but she never expected to have her knocking on her door (and was honestly more curious as to who let her in the dorm) out of nowhere, loudly, early in the morning.

            “Well see there’s this guy outside that’s really weird who keeps ranting about how chloroform alone can’t knock you out, and actually challenged to prove him wrong, and I heard from some people that you were majoring in chemistry and that sort of stuff so I figured you may have some,” Beca rambled off, not even pausing for half a second to catch her breath.

            “Okay, see, I don’t actually have any sitting around, but if you’re really that concerned about it, take down the guy’s name and number and go to one of the labs tomorrow and just ask. Expect them to answer no, however, since chloroform can fairly easily kill somebody, especially if not properly administered,” Chloe replied, narrowing her eyebrows in annoyance. Of course somebody decided it would be a great idea to wake her up, even though she was actually only minoring in chemistry, and ask her about chloroform. She would’ve been even more irritated except for the fact that at least this girl actually looked really pretty and young.

            “Alright, thanks for the info! Have a nice night!” Beca yelled as she walked out of the dorm back onto campus. However, before she could fully get out of the dorm, Chloe lightly grabbed her arm.

            “Okay, I don’t have any, but I know somebody who does, and also you really should not be walking around campus so late at night by yourself. What are you, a freshman?” Chloe whispered, although she was only in her second year herself.

            “Well, yeah actually. Now, can you take me to this mysterious person?”

            And so they walked the ten minutes in the cool night air, Chloe in sweatpants and a tank top, Beca still in jeans and a sweatshirt, having not bothered to change into pajamas yet. Chloe self-consciously attempted to fix her hair, annoyed that it was getting frizzy, and Beca had a satisfied smirk plastered across her face. She was way too good at convincing people to get stuff for her. All she had to do was ramble on and annoy them until they gave into her charm, or at least the charm she perceived herself to have.

            Chloe knocked on her older friend Aubrey’s door, knowing that if anybody had chloroform, it would be her. Her over-paranoid dad had set her up with entirely too many things to take out guys and knock them unconscious, not limited to, but including the following: multiple cans of pepper spray, a taser, fake lipstick that was really a small knife, brass knuckles, boots with literal spikes on the end that also had a steel toe, a shit ton of really loud whistles that he told to also pass out to her friends (Chloe had one of these mentioned whistles), and anything else he could think of, such as chloroform. She had also taken a few tae-kwon do classes when she was younger, but quickly grew tired of it, so her dad had convinced her into taking a self-defense class over the summer, which she did think was actually really useful.

            “Hey, ‘Bree, do you have any chloroform? This girl is trying to prove to some idiot on campus that chloroform can knock you unconscious since he dared somebody to try, and she won’t shut up about it until she has her precious chloroform,” Chloe asked, rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders, making it clear that this was definitely not her idea.

            “Weirdly enough, yeah. My dad just dropped me off a small bottle of it yesterday. However, if she gets in trouble for this, I know absolutely nothing,” Aubrey told them before picking up the small container, making sure to wear latex gloves like she did while picking it up, knowing that she didn’t want her fingerprints traceable to it, since it definitely could be lethal and she didn’t want to get charged for murder.

            “Alright, thanks! You’re the best,” Chloe said groggily, starting to feel tired and really wanting to go back to sleep. Aubrey handed the bottle to Beca cautiously, wanting to make sure the bottle didn’t accidentally get dropped and break.

            “You know it,” Aubrey responded with a smirk and the raise of an eyebrow, causing both of them to let out a small laugh before Chloe headed back to her dorm, Beca by her side. They walked back in silence, the path back only being illuminated by the lampposts that were emitting a bright, white light, and the intermittent flickering of light caused by the fireflies scattered throughout the air, clearly enjoying the night more than Chloe was.

            “Well, uh, thanks for the help,” Beca told her once they were back at her dorm, “I never expected somebody to actually go through all that trouble for something this dumb,” She admitted.

            “It did seem more interesting than just sleeping, I have to give you that,” She responded in honesty, “By the way, my name’s Chloe,” She said.

            “Name’s Beca,” She replied, “Maybe we can hang out more soon?” She suggested, “Or maybe not I mean this was really weird and I can totally see how you may not want to see me ever again,” She rambled on, looking down at her shoes, not wanting to look back up at her face.

            “Hey, this was probably the weirdest night I’ve had in months, but in a fun way, you know?” Chloe assured her that it was a good night because it was. I mean, yeah sleep was important, but she didn’t have a morning class the next day (luckily), but getting to go on a weird adventure seemed to be way more important right now than a bit of sleep she was using. Maybe it was just the way the stars were shining, or maybe it was just the way the breeze felt when it was flowing through her locks of hair, or maybe it was just the way Beca smiled like a child in a candy store when she finally got a bottle of chloroform, but she realized that she definitely wanted to get to know this girl better. She seemed intense but calm all at once and like a mystery of a girl that she wanted to figure out, even if it was by something as simple as just talking to her.

            “Uh, sure, I guess,” Beca mumbled, “So does that mean a yes on hanging out more?”

            “Yeah, if that’s fine with you,” Chloe replied with a small grin. She pulled out her phone to put in Beca’s number so they could get in touch more often, and Beca realized she didn’t have her phone on her at the moment, but told her to just text her with her name later. Chloe’s eyes widened in fear at this comment, and told her that she would be walking her back to her dorm after she proved that one dude wrong.

            Beca made the guy sign a piece of paper stating that he would not hold her accountable for anything that happened because of the chloroform, and made Chloe record on her phone a verbal confession to make sure that whatever happened, she couldn’t get in too much trouble. She also decided to only use a very, very, almost non-existent amount of chloroform that was put on a rag that she would burn later that night. She held it up to his nose, and told him to sniff it. Chloe and Beca both were confused that he didn’t pass out immediately.

            “I just feel really dizzy,” The guy said, holding his arms out to balance himself, “Could you call one of my friends to take me to the hospital though? Just check my contacts; the dude’s name is Jesse. He’ll answer, trust me,” He told them. Beca called the guy, explained to him what had happened, and Jesse said he would be there in five minutes.

            “Alright, he’s on his way now, he’ll be here in five minutes,” She informed him, breathing a silent sigh of relief that the guy was actually still conscious. Beca was almost certain it would’ve rendered him unconscious, but by some miracle it hadn’t, although it had meant she had been proven wrong.

            “Thanks, man,” The guy slurred, clearly feeling lightheaded. Beca nodded and waved him goodbye as she headed back to her dorm room, Chloe walking by her side the whole time, their arms linked together.

            Chloe made sure Beca got in safely, walking her back to her room inside the dorm, and then realized the flaw in this plan: she would have to walk back to her dorm alone, and she didn’t want to do that since it was a ten minute walk from here, and a lot could happen in ten minutes. She lightly pounded her fist against her forehead upon this realization, and wondered what she was going to do. She didn’t want to awkwardly invite herself into Beca’s room, but she didn’t want to walk across campus to her room either. Maybe she could just sleep in the hallway.

            “Hey, uh, do you have anybody to walk you back?” Beca asked, pointing out the fact that she clearly didn’t have anybody to walk her back to her dorm. Chloe sighed in response, the silence being an answer in itself. Beca motioned for her to come in the room, leaving Chloe with a look of confusion on her face, but she shrugged and entered her room without protest.

            “I’ll just sleep on the floor,” Chloe offered, not wanting to intrude on her space. Beca shook her head no, and told her that they would just sleep in Beca’s bed together, even if it was a small bed and they would most likely have to be pressed up against each other, which Beca assured Chloe multiple times that she was fine with and that it wouldn’t be weird at all. Of course, when they both actually lied down after Beca changed into pajamas, it felt a bit awkward to both of them, bodies pressed up against one another, the odd warmth shared between the two of them underneath a huge blanket making them feel like they were a couple of sorts. Although, Chloe supposed, that wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. She hadn’t had a serious girlfriend since senior year of high school, and she sort of missed the nice kisses she would get from her, and how it felt to really love somebody and just all around be happier around them. She wanted that again, but didn’t know just quite yet if she wanted that with Beca, and there was the issue of not knowing if she was into girls, and that they barely even knew each other right now.

            “So, this is a bit awkward,” Beca whispered, stating the obvious, hoping that if she pointed it out then it would be less weird.

            “Yeah, a bit,” Chloe shrugged, “Maybe if we just go to sleep it’ll be less weird, you know?”

            “Maybe,” Beca agreed. She fell asleep a few minutes before Chloe did, both of them facing each other. Chloe couldn’t deny that she really wanted to kiss her right now, but knew that she couldn’t, that it would be wrong of her. Still, she could dream.

            They woke up the next morning with their arms wrapped around each other, causing both of them to be more startled than should’ve been normal.

            “I swear I didn’t mean for that to happen. I was asleep and I guess we were so close it sort of just happened and I’m so sorry,” were the words that rushed out of Chloe’s mouth, trying to explain that she totally wasn’t trying to make her feel uncomfortable and that it would never, ever happen again.

            “Whoa, calm down, it’s fine,” Beca assured her. In all honesty, Beca had been looking for somebody to date recently, and thought that waking up looking into Chloe’s gorgeous blue eyes wasn’t a bad way to start the day. She decided to wrap her arm back around Chloe’s waist to prove that she was completely comfortable with it, noticing the way that Chloe smiled and let out a small sigh of relief when she realized it was okay. Beca’s heart was nearly beating out of her chest, never flirting so obviously in her life, and now she was openly flirting with a girl who had auburn hair that was made brighter by the early morning light coming in through the window, and she couldn’t be more terrified.

            “Well, I’ve got a class I have to be at soon, so I’ll see you around?” Chloe suggested, leaning in more to Beca’s touch. Her hand felt warm pressed against her, and she relished in the moment for as long as possible.

            “Yeah, sure,” Beca responded, still not moving from where they were at. She leaned in slowly towards Chloe, giving her plenty of time to back up if she wanted to, but Chloe’s lips were pressed against her’s in a chaste kiss that left both of them wanting more.

            “Seriously though, I really do have a class to get to soon,” Chloe giggled as she got up out of bed. She could barely pay attention during most of her classes that day, but figured that one day of being distracted wasn’t the end of the world, and besides, she was sure she could get notes from somebody in the class. She had more important things on her mind.


End file.
